


Lying with You

by XxQueen_Wanhedaxx



Series: The Milkoviches and Ronni Mancy :) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, F/M, I can't think of anything else, Implied Het Sex (just once), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mickey/OFC tag is for friendship, Slight Homophobia mentioned, read it please - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx/pseuds/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx
Summary: Three lives become intertwined in the shadows of Southside. Two are hiding who they are as the third becomes the beacon of light to chase away the shadows. Love, friendship, and most of all loyalty emerge in discovering your true self





	Lying with You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is only my second fully finished fic. I've actually worked really hard on it so please be nice, but if you must criticize, please criticize constructively. Anyway, this story is hopefully one of a series, Veronica/Mickey are 21 and Ian/Mandy are 19. Veronica will be predominantly known as Vikki or Ronni and is loosely based off Megan Fox but slightly shorter and thicker. Vikki is Kev's cousin from the Northside. Please don't be afraid to leave comments asking questions and such. I also don't mind kudos. Please Enjoy!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> \---Mistakes are my own.----

Vikki never really came to the Southside of Chicago much. It wasn't that she was afraid of it, it's just she never really felt the need to visit that often. However, here she was,sitting at the well tarnished bar of her cousin Kev’s. She decided to hang out for a little while before either going home with some douchebag, or just heading back to her condo on the Northside.

“Hey, Kev, gimme another shot,I'm sticking around for awhile,” she said.

“I'm glad to hear it, RonniRon.” She growled, “Stop fu----”, and that's when she saw the most breathtakingly beautiful woman in the world, cutting all the rest of her words off. She was coming in from the outside, joking around with an equally attractive man who looked almost identical. Vikki looked him up and down, and admired his ass, it was almost better than hers. _He'll have to do, the girl is probably as straight as they come. We're still in the Southside after all,_ Vikki thought bitterly, _Oh well, at least he's fucking hot too_.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Mickey, I think that girl over there is checking you out. Why don't you buy her a drink?” Mandy asked. Mickey looked over in the direction that Mandy was looking and the girl was definitely looking at him. She kept eye contact with him, picked up her glass, drained it and raised an eyebrow, almost as if daring him to buy her a drink.

Apparently unsatisfied with how long it was taking him, she got up and called out to Kev for a beer. Mickey looked her up and down, she was beautiful even by his standards, definitely too nice looking to be from the South Side, with her dark brown flowing locks, royal blue eyes, perfectly made up face, and thick body. “Get it yourself, RonniRon,” Kev said, laughing. She looked up at him with a look of pure annoyance.

“Why the fuck are you calling me that? I'm not a fucking baby anymore. Call me Vikki or Veronica or literally anything else but fucking that.”

Kev looks at her goofily and completely unapologetic, “Sorry, it's a habit. I haven't seen you in years, cuz, last time you still went by that.”

“Whatever, Kev, it hasn't been that long and you know it. My family isn't that scared of Southside. I'm not that scared of Southside,” Vikki said, smirking. “Anyway, I'm Veronica, but most call me Vikki or Ronni.”

Mickey looks over at her and says nothing but Mandy quickly steps in, smiling, “I'm Mandy and this rude ass is Mickey. He's not a people person, so don't take him too personally.”

Vikki looked at Mandy and smiled flirtatiously, “I'm not trying to be his girlfriend here, just figured we both looked too good to not fuck each other at least once.”

“Jesus, Ronni, I'm right fucking here,” Kev said.

“Well then, you know I'm telling the truth,” she giggled, “but since you're not interested, Mickey, I'll be around when you change your mind.” Vikki looked at Mandy now, “Wanna dance, Mandy?”

“Fuck yes,I do,” Mandy said, still smiling and winked.

Mandy looked to Mickey after Vikki walked off to hook her phone up and pick a song.  "Mikhalio, if you don't take this girl home or where the fuck ever and fuck her, I sure the fuck will. She's hot and willing, when will you get this chance again?”

 _She may be hot, but she's no Ian,_ Mickey thought sourly. “Jesus fuck, Mands, I will, just fuck off and dance with her, will you?”

\----------------------------------------------------

Mandy appeared satisfied with his answer, but in the pit of her stomach, she began to feel an uneasiness that she wasn't expecting. She shrugged it off, though initially she wanted to take Vikki home after Mandy noticed her checking her and her brother out, she knew it was best that she didn't and that her brother did. Although girl on girl action was somewhat acceptable in the Southside, she knew her father wouldn't see it as anything more than an abomination. She thought about all of this while walking off to meet Vikki to dance.

 

Dancing with Vikki was an unexplainable amount of fun. They were twisting and turning, smiling, drinking and spilling their drinks. Subtle glances became longing after they had one too many and Mandy swore she felt Vikki rub her ass, not that she cared, in fact, she practically rubbed her ass back against Vikki’s hand when she felt it move away. _What the hell, Dad’s not here right now anyway,_ she thought, clearly more drunk than she originally thought.

 

“Alright, guys, closing time,” Kev said. Vikki mocked him and laughed, stumbling around.

Mickey stood up, looked around and walked towards Vikki, “Wanna get out of here?”

She looked over at him in surprise and said, “I thought you'd never ask. Let's go. I'll see ya, Mandy.”

“Wait, wait gimme your phone,” Mandy said, reaching her hands out for the device. Vikki handed it over and Mandy typed her number in, smiled and said, “Text me sometime, we need to hang out.”

“Fucking definitely. See ya, Kev. Tell Vee we'll get together soon.” Mickey slung his arm around her shoulder and they walked out together.

Mandy wanted to give them enough time to get to the house and finish their fucking before she even attempted to go home, because on top of whatever the fuck she was feeling, she didn't need to hear her brother fucking someone. However, the pull towards her bed and having nowhere else to go at fuck o’clock in the morning eventually won out and she slowly walked behind about a block. Mandy watched them walk for a while, just talking and messing around, sneaking gropes, here and there. If Mandy hadn't known better, she would have swore they were dating or just best friends. They both looked so drunk and happy, Mandy idly wondered just how drunk Mickey was.

 

Finally, they went into the Milkovich home and Mandy dropped down on the porch, pulling out a cigarette. She went over the night’s events and was slightly exhilarated but also confused, she had had a few experiences with women, after one too many joints or drinks, or when a douchebag boyfriend wanted a threesome, but she had never felt the way she did when dancing with Ronni. She knew she wasn't gay, but she wasn't not turned on by girls, so she assumed a while ago that she was bi, or at least bi curious.

Finishing off her cigarette, she decided to brave the house, she wanted to go to bed. Mandy walked into the house and instantly heard the moans and groans of their sexual tryst. Mandy tried to stop her stomach from dropping. This was the way things had to be, especially in this house. She couldn't feel this way about another woman, she was certain her family would disown her, if they didn't kill her first. Sighing, she continued walking to her room, slammed the door and laying down when she finally reached her bed. She fished her headphones out of nightstand and plugged them in, definitely not thinking about what was going on across the hall and definitely not tearing up as her phone began playing music and she faced the wall to go to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Vikki first woke up in the morning, it was to the smell of bacon cooking. She searched around for her phone to tell her what time it was, **10:30 a.m.** the screen on her phone said. _Better get to leaving_ , she thought, _save myself from the awkward morning after moments_. She got up from the bed, pulled her hair up and put her clothes back on, and walked out the bedroom door.

As she was walking closer to the front door, Mandy called from behind her, “Leaving so soon, Ronni? I don't believe my brother was that bad in bed.” Vikki turned around and looked like a deer caught in headlights. _Fuck, I can't let her leave yet,_ Mandy thought.

“Who the fuck sticks around for a morning after? They're so fucking awkward,”Vikki says.

“I do.”

“Yeah well, you're probably looking to be a girlfriend, I definitely am not. I'm a wam, bam, thank you, ma'am kinda girl.”

“At least, just stay for breakfast, there are never any girls here,please,plus if you're not here, I'll just be bored all day,” Mandy pleads, winking.

“Fuck,fine,I'll stay to hang out with you, but that's it. Let me borrow some clothes since you insist on me being here.”

Mandy smiles brightly and says, “My hero, room’s right across from Mick’s, go borrow whatever.”

 _Jesuusss Christ, my love for girls is going to kill me one day,_ Ronni thought, _ah well at least she has a nice ass_. Vikki headed back the way she came, instead of turning left this time she turned right.

 

When she opened Mandy's door, she headed straight for the dresser, looking for the most comfy clothes she could find. She settles on just a regular white tank with a built in bra and some booty shorts. When she got all changed out of her clothes, the door at the end of the hall opened and a man probably slightly older than herself with blonde hair emerged from it. He didn't notice her at first, but as she bent over to pick up her clothes, his eyes widened at her plump ass and he said, “Who the fuck are you?”

Veronica picked up her clothes and turned around. “Name is Veronica and you are?”

“I'm fucking Viggo, but call me Iggy. I don't answer to Viggo,” Iggy said, checking her out.

Veronica stared back at him and shrugged her shoulders, walking away, back towards Mandy. “The fuck you talking to?” Mickey asked, looking at Iggy.

“Some hot chick that was changing in Mandy's room,” Iggy said.

_The fuck is she still doing here, she said she wasn't playing for boyfriend/girlfriend here._

 

Mickey and Iggy entered the kitchen to the sight of Mandy and Vikki dancing around and cooking. “The hell are you guys doing?”Iggy asked.

“What does it look like we're fucking doing, Iggy? Clearly cooking and dancing,” Vikki said as she looped her arm into his, spinning around giddily.

“Why are you still here, Vikki? Don't you have some shit somewhere fucking else to do?” Mickey grumbled. Veronica stopped dancing around and fixed him with a gaze that would have probably scared him, if he wasn't a Milkovich.

"I was fucking asked to stay, and I can see why, you're clearly over invested in your testosterone and Mandy needs my help to knock it the fuck down,” Veronica said icily.

“Ay, Ronni, the bacon’s burning, can you help?” Mandy said, cutting the conversation off. _Maybe Mickey finally met his match, no chick ever stood up to him like that. She's definitely hot as fuck now,_ Mandy thought. They finished up cooking breakfast and got themselves plates before leaving the rest for the boys. They walked into the living room and decided to turn on some nonsense movie that they didn't really pay attention to.

Veronica's phone beeped as a new text message came in:

**Mandy's Dickhead Brother- sorry I was a dick this morning.**

**Me: S’okay. I didn't really expect to hang out here. I was halfway out the door when Mandy begged me to stay.**

**Mandy's Dickhead Brother-I'm gonna come watch the movie with u guys.**

**Me: Okay but no trying to feel me up that was a one time offer buddy.**

**Mandy's Dickhead Brother-wouldn't dream of it.**

They were two movies in and all three of them were getting high on the couch when they decided to head back to the Alibi to go get Vikki’s car and head to the Kash N Grab for cigarettes and alcohol to really get their party started. The following days were the same until it was just habit for Veronica to be there and no one objected to it.

 

**Mouse:u at home?**

**Me: Yeah…...why**

**Mouse: gonna come over. Need to get the fuck out for awhile.**

**Me: Mmk. Don't fuck anyone up. I actually like my neighborhood.**

Vikki waited for Mickey to show up, mindlessly running thru channels on the tv until she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered the door. What greeted her was not totally surprising, but still worried her. Mickey had a black eye forming and blood not exactly dripping from his nose, but still not completely dry, “Please don't tell me, you led whoever did this to you here,” Vikki said, only half joking.

Mickey didn't even crack a smile as he grunted, “It was Terry, he was on a warpath for whatever fucked reason. I was in the way.”

Vikki had cleaned up Mickey before from fights, so she kept things simple, careful not to ask any questions, she went and got the first aid kit and cleaned him up. “You wanna beer?”

“Would I ever fucking say no to a free beer?” He looks at her, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

“No, probably not.” After she patched him up, she went and got their beers and decided to turn on Fast and Furious. “You know, you don't have to put up with him beating on you whenever the air blows the wrong way, right?” Vikki asked timidly.

“What am I supposed to fucking do? Leave and let him beat on Mandy? Or Iggy?” Mickey looked at her like she was insane. “It's better this way. I can handle it.”

“Realistically and truthfully, he shouldn't beat on any of you.” He looked at her like she was even more insane but she continued on. “I know that's not gonna happen in Southside. I know more often than not children are abused in Southside but it shouldn't be a norm to you guys. It's not healthy.”

“You don't fucking get it. Just stick to your Northside lifestyle and shut your fucking mouth about shit you don't know about,” Mickey said almost smugly. Like he was just so sure she never faced any type of adversity in her life.

\----------------------------------------------------

Vikki looked at him, not necessarily shocked but nonetheless hurt. “We have only been friends a few months, Mick. There are some things you should know about me.” She takes a deep breath and reaches out her hand almost as if looking for something to steady herself on. She takes another calming breath, “I'm bisexual. My father’s okay with it. He's supportive even. As much as a heterosexual guy can be of a bisexual girl, I guess. My mom, though, my mom thinks I'm an anomaly. Thinks there's something wrong with me. She's tried many things to “fix” the part of me that likes girls. Corrective church camps, talk groups, counseling, you name it, she's tried it. She was so against it, it drove my parents to divorce. Anyway, I was closeted, for the most part, until one day she walked in on me with another girl.” Vikki stopped and looked as if she was going to start crying but steeled herself instead. “She started screaming about how I was unnatural, screaming bible verses at me, throwing bibles at me, and damn near threw me out of the house. I was 15 years old, Mick. But that's when my dad stepped in and she started with the church camps, the counseling, and everything. Each time she'd ask how things were going, if I still liked girls, and what not, I tried so hard to tell her no, I'd grit my teeth, bite my tongue, dig my nails into my skin, but no matter what I did, I always ended up answering yes to her questions. Finally, when I turned 18, my dad helped me move out. His only condition was that I'd have to pay for it myself, so I became a stripper. I've been around the block a few times, Mikhalio, seen a few things and done a few things, so don't you ever tell me that I don't understand something, when you don't even understand what I've been through. You're one of my best friends but I will not deal with the bullshit you give everyone else. Be fucking real with me. Don't treat me like shit and push me away for fucking caring."

Mickey looked at her and thought, _Maybe she'll understand what I'm going through. Maybe she'll get that I'm gay. I know she won't care so why can't I fucking say it. Fucking pussy._ “I'm fucking sorry, Ronni. I shouldn't have opened my fucking mouth like that.”

“It's fine. Let's just forget it. We both have skeletons and it's gonna take us fucking time to get used to each other and what not to do or say. Typical friendship shit.”

Mickey looked at Vikki, smiled slightly, and wrapped his arm around her, “You're my best friend too, RonniRon.” For the first time of many, Mickey and Vikki cuddled together on the couch and fell asleep wrapped around each other.

\----------------------------------------------------

After a few days passed, Vikki wanted to check on Mickey, so she drove to the Southside, and decided to surprise check on him, since she was meeting Mandy at the Alibi for drinks later. She walked into the house, locking her car. Noticing how empty the house was, she decided to just go straight to his room. When she opened the door to his room, not heeding the **Stay the fuck out** sign on the door, her jaw dropped open.

Ian Gallagher was railing into Mickey Milkovich with a vehemence she had never seen before.

“What the fuck?!” She said, quickly turning around and running back out to her car, not listening to the screams and pleas of her best friend to let him explain.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a special shoutout to two very important ladies.  
> Ride4812: thank you sooo much for reading over my story and giving me pointers. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.  
> T: Thank you as always for your love, support and so much more. The world couldn't have granted me a greater best friend. Thank you for your opinions and your very valued input.
> 
> ****Feel free to follow me on Twitter @LoveeeVikki or Tumblr at toxically-intoxicated-queen. I will accept prompts for this series and anything else Gallavich related.


End file.
